Final Fantasy VI: Kefka's Past
by Lustful Lali Ho
Summary: From Orphan To General, From General to Lunatic, From Lunatic to God. But how did it all happen? Discover Kefka's past as he grew up into the psycho we all know and love. Review me pleasee! D:
1. A Better Life?

_Author's note: Kefka's past has always been one that has interested me, along wit Terra's, so I decided to write about it ^_^_

_This is my first story so go easy on me! __

_**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own Kefka or any other FFVI characters, but if I did I'd be hella happy, but they are SE's! DX_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One: **_A Better Life?_

The night was dark and silent, almost lonely. Although the presence of the twinkling stars and mystifying moon had kept the gloomy blackness company. The stars danced through the night sky, creating a sense of magnificent beauty while the moon illuminated the town below in a warm glow. The town itself, was still. It was the magical town of Thamasa, descendents of the Magi roamed it's streets by day, keeping the secret of their famous heritage away from the inhabitants outside of Crescent Island. Magic was a _Rare_ thing...

Through the very streets of Thamasa, the silence was soon broken, by the soft yesteady footsteps of a male presence. His expression was stern and his eyes were locked upon his target, the place he had set to go to. He sighed, his hazel eyes falling down onto the bundle in his arms. Draped underneath all the blue blankets, was a boy, a baby boy, to be precise. The boy yawned in his amrs, causing the male to smile ever so slightly. Yet he couldn't hep but feel sorry for him, he did for all the children who had 'this' happen. _Poor boy..._ he thought to himself.

The man came to the door of a large, long building. He raised his hand to knock, before witdrawing it once more, his eyes still set on the child. But he had to do this, he had to bring him here. He raised his arm once more and knocked the door, trying hard not to be 'too loud'.

"It's open..." came a deep voice, the man shifted in response and placed his hand around the doorknob, he pulled it open then allowed himself in.

He gazed around the large, familiar room, taking in every detail- from the large mantelpiece with various ornaments settled atop it to the fine, polished wooden floor. His hazel optics soon fell upon the figure behind the large desk opposite the doorway, it was another man, younger than himself. He had fine chestnut coloured hair and deep green eyes, a long grey suit complete with a white shirt and a crimson coloured tie. The young man gazed over his spectcales and grinned at his vistor, placing down the book wedged in between his thumb and his finger. He leaned forward on his chair and beamed at the guest, his head rested on his hands. "Evan Vackler, I wonder what brings you here..." he chuckled lightly. Evan forced a smile, taking a step towards the man.

"It has to be obvious, Mister Webler, hasn't it?" he replied coolly.

"Call me Joel, Evan..." Joel grunted, he didn't like when people didn't use his first name that much. Joel gazed down at the bundle in Evan's arms, sighing softly, he gained eye contact with Evan. "So, is this it, then?" he asked, refering to the boy in Evan's arms. Evan nodded and heaved the baby in his arms, hoping to make it feel more comfortable.

"Yes, yes it is..."

Joel waltzed out from behind the desk and over beside Evan and his, bundle of joy. Examining him for a moment, Joel glared at Evan from the corner of his eye, "So what's thsi one's story?" he questioned, Evan sighed and cradled the baby slowly in his arms. "Well, his mother just recently died of a heart attack and his father-"

"Abandoned her...?" Joel interrupted, causing Evan to grunt slightly.

"No," he replied, "He died a few months ago in an accident, before the child was born..."

"Sad..." Joel yawned, rolling his eyes, as if he didn't care.

"His mother came here, said something about living a 'better life' here, but she was exhausted, she went through to much..." Evan continued, as if reciting the whole event that had took place when he met her, " She told me to look after him, for her, the better life must have been for him, huh?"

"What good is life in an orphanage..." Joel replied dryly.

"Maybe someone will take him in, someday." Evan said with a tinge of hope through the breath of words.

"Keep hoping..." Joel sighed and wheeled around, before glancing over his shoulder, "What's the boy's name?"

Evan blinked, thinking silently to himself, _his name? What was it again...?_

"...Kefka..." Evan replied, "Kefka Palazzo..."

Joel grinned and rolled the name on his tongue, "Kefka? I like it..."

Evan smiled down at the baby and cooed softly, "So do I, he's such a cute baby, isn't he?"

"Yeah..." Joel smiled, looking down at Kefka's small face, he watched his eyes open slowly, they were coloured a beautiful azure colour. Kefka yawned and closed his eyes once more, Joel chuckled and placed a hand on the baby's forhead, "Well, best welcome Kefka to our little family here at the orphanage..."

Evan looked back up at Joel and handed baby Kefka to him, before running his hand through his blonde locks, "Take care of him well, it's what his mother wants..."

Joel nodded, watching Evan make his way out of the orphanage door. He paused for a moment, looking down at the baby Kefka once more. _Poor kiddo probably doesn't understand where he is, or where his parents have gone..._ He sighed heavily, _But, he's not the only one..._

Joel cuddled the baby close and walked to the door of the other orphan's bedroom quarters.

Once inside, he carefully tiptoed down to a vacant crib, and placed the bundle down in it, patting his blankets and making sure they were ok before leaning back and examining the child.

_Sleep Tight._


	2. Growing Up

_Author's Note : Yeah , yum( I mean um xDD), not much of a chapter, really xD_

_It's just filling in about Kefka and stuff. o.0 _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own FFVI or Kefka or any of the characters (Yet ...), they are property of Square Enix._

**Chapter Two: **_Growing Up_

Kefka was very different to kids his age while he was growing up. Most kids ran around like wild animals, had fun, and played and shared their possesions with each other with great joy. But Kefka...

Kefka was timid, therefore he didn't like being in the presence of the other children, and he was too afraid of being their 'friends', incase they ever rejected him or hurt him in any way. So he would keep to himself, and stay away from them while they played. But deep inside he was craving for somebody who understood him...

Even Joel, who cared for all the children for many different reasons, had grown apart from Kefka while he aged. It was mainly because Kefka was cheeky, and he often recieved punishments; the punishments had gotten worse as Kefka continued his bad manners, leading to beatings...

Most of the time Kefka spent his time gazing out the many windows of the dorms, looking upon the happy families, the parents hugging the children, smiling happily with one another, even kissing their scratched knees whenever they had fallen onto the gravel while playing. He enjoyed watching these families, often thinking of himself with parents of his own, but he hadn't had parents. He had Joel, but he would hardly consider him to be a parent figure to him. He was only five when these thoughts first came to him, therefore he didn't understand that his parents were really gone away for good, but any child would think that way, be it for a loved one or a family pet. It was the same scenario that had occured between him and Joel when had asked for them.

"Where are they?" Kefka asked, leaning over Joel's desk, while kicking his legs back and forth, gazing into Joel's emerald eyes with his azure ones.

"Where are who, Kefka?" Joel replyed, skimming through a book he was reading, "My parents..." Kefka smiled, while at that very moment Joel lowered the book from his face and stared at Kefka in amazement, he'd never asked _this_ before, and why had he started asking it now? Joel paused for a moment before replying,

"Away, they're gone away."

"On holiday?" Kefka wondered, "Wait, wouldn't they have taken me with them?"

"Kefka-"

"When are they coming back...?"

Joel sighed and rubbed his brow, "Well, they-... look Kefka..."

Kefka gazed at him hopefully, causing Joel to re-direct his star to the desk, "Soon, Kefka soon..." he finished, watching Kefka smile and skip away happily, from the corner of his eyes.

So Kefka waited, and waited for his parents to return. Days, Weeks, Months and years past, they never came. So Kefka would ask Joel over and over again, until it had finally hit him, they weren't coming back, they couldn't no matter how much he had wanted them to, they were dead, and he'd never have the chance to meet them.

Now, Kefka had been Nine years old, he had messy blonde hair, Azure eyes and hand me down rags, which were a pair of white shorts, a green T-shirt and worn out shoes, the clothes weren't in great condition, and since Kefka had been sitting in dirt that very moment, it didn't help much. Reaching his hand into the grime filled muck underneath him, Kefka scowled and removed the broken up flowers. He sighed angerily and threw the flowers back onto the patch where the perfect flowers were growing, until the older kids had ruined the yard, and Kefka was trying to set things straight. Kefka looked up at the house that the older orphans had wrecked, the windows were broken, tipee was flung over it, and the perfect flowers aswell as everything else had been ruined. _How could they be so disrespectful, perhaps it's their age?_ Kefka thought.

Sighing, Kefka forced himself upwards, gazing down at the ruined house once more, there was no way Kefka could clear this up, no matter how hard he tried. He was about to run, when.

"Kefka!" shouted the familiar voice.

Kefka froze, his eyes widened, as he watched Joel walk down to the house, in fits of rage, along with the owner of the house.

"It...-It wasn't me, I swear!" he pleaded, knowing they wouldn't believe him, Kefka almost cried. Joel reached foward and grabbed Kefka's hand, Kefka could tell by Joel's face, he was going to pay, "How dare you... How drae you dis-respect Mr. Magus' yard!!" he yelled, Kefka sighed and gazed over at Strago, the house's owner, who seemed patient yet shocked at the scene.

"We'll be discussing this inside Mister Palazzo..." Joel hissed, dragging Kefka back over to the orphanage, with Strago shuffling along behind him.

_Now I'm to be blamed for something I didn't do? _Kefka asked himself, just his luck.

---------------------------------

_Okay, this chapter sucked so bad, and it wasn't very detailed sooo Dx_

_I'll be explaining more in the next chapter. And yes, Strago is in it. Who doesn't lurveee Strago ;D_


End file.
